The Battling Eevee Brothers
'''The Battling Eevee Brothers '''is an episode of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. Plot On their way to Cinnabar Island for his seventh Gym battle, Ash and his friends are walking through a forest when Pikachu hears a Pokémon's cry. The group locates the source of the cry, an Eevee tied to a post inside a tree hollow. After scanning Eevee with his Pokédex, Ash wants to catch it, but Misty notices Eevee has a name-tag and address on it saying that its Trainer lives in Stone Town. Brock says that Stone Town is at the foot of Evolution Mountain, which contains evolution stones that allow certain Pokémon to evolve. On their way to Stone Town, Ash's Pokédex details that Eeeve evolves via evolution stones into Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. The group finds that the address leads them to a giant mansion. As they arrive in the backyard, they notice there is a garden party being held, and almost all of the Pokémon there are ones that evolve with evolution stones. They even get the chance to see many of the stones out on display. Unbeknownst to everyone, Team Rocket spies from a hilltop, instantly noticing all of the evolved Pokémon, the stones, and the food; and they proceed to plan their next plot. The three brothers who are hosting the party, Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro, see Ash and his friends with Eevee, and says that that Eevee is the star of the party. They call for their youngest brother, Mikey, who is Eevee's Trainer, but he is strangely sad to have his Pokémon returned. The brothers, who each own one of Eevee's stone evolutions, mention that the only way to win battles is for Mikey to evolve his Pokémon. Mikey says that he doesn't care about battles, which makes his brothers and their Pokémon angry, and they push Mikey even harder about which of Eevee's evolutions are stronger. The brothers even push Ash and Brock to evolve their Pikachu and Vulpix, respectively, though they decline. As Misty watches her Horsea swim around in the fountain, she looks over to see Mikey on the bench with a drink. She offers some food to him and the pair start up a conversation. Mikey explains that his brothers only care about battling, so he hid his Eevee for the day so that nobody could make him evolve it. Misty tells him that he was just running away from his problems, and that it is his responsibility as a Trainer to tell his brothers that he doesn't want Eevee to evolve. Misty mentions that Pikachu decided not to evolve. Just then, Mikey's brothers come up and ask Mikey if he has made his decision yet; Misty tells Mikey to tell his brothers what he has to say. As Mikey is about to reveal his decision, Team Rocket arrives in their balloon and says their motto while eating all of the party food. Weezing then uses Smokescreen. Ash brings out Pidgeotto to use Gust, though as the smoke clears, everyone realizes that all of the Pokémon (except for Misty's Psyduck, much to her annoyance), the evolution stones, and the food are all missing. Brock notices that Team Rocket is getting away in their balloon, and Ash has Pidgeotto stop it. The balloon crash-lands, but it turns out to be a decoy when it turns up empty. Meanwhile, as Team Rocket are driving along the road with the Pokémon in cages, Horsea leaves a trail of ink to follow. The strategy works as Pidgeotto spots the ink and goes on to alert Ash and the others. At a lake, Team Rocket has a picnic with the food that they stole. They then realize that they need to decide what to evolve Eevee into. They soon argue about it, until Jessie blows a whistle and says that they should use all of the evolution stones at once. They are about to evolve Eevee when Ash has Squirtle use Water Gun. Unfortunately, Psyduck intrudes and uses a weak Water Gun, which fails. Squirtle then uses Water Gun on James and Meowth, which sends them backward, and Jessie tells them to stop as she picks up Eevee's cage. She brings out Arbok after Misty calls her old, while James brings out Weezing. Misty and Ash prepare to battle with their Pokémon, but the Eevee brothers stop them and say that they must be the ones to battle since it is their brother's Eevee that was stolen. The brothers get ready to attack with Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. Arbok uses Poison Sting, while Jolteon counters with Pin Missile, which hits Arbok. Weezing uses Sludge, but Vaporeon blends into the water using Acid Armor, making it virtually invisible. Weezing's attack misses as Vaporeon leaps out of the water with Tackle, and Weezing lands on top of James. Team Rocket tries to run away, but Flareon uses Fire Spin to stop them. The brothers demand that Team Rocket give back the stolen Pokémon, but Jessie has Arbok use Tackle on Jolteon, while Weezing uses Sludge on Flareon and Vaporeon. Horsea spits out ink into Jessie's face, which sends Eevee flying, and it lands in Mikey's arms. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, but they keep going. As Mikey pulls Eevee out of the cage, he looks over and notices that his brothers' Pokémon are severely hurt. Team Rocket decides that it was time to finish them off. Mikey stands up and decides that he and Eevee are going to have their first battle. Mikey commands Eevee to use Take Down, and then has Eevee turn it into an improvised Rage Tackle, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Mikey's brothers congratulate him on his first win, and Mikey tells them that he just wanted to help everybody out. Then, he acts on Misty's advice and tells his brothers that he wants to become an Eevee Trainer. The Eevee brothers accept his decision, and Sparky says that they should turn the party into a celebration of Mikey's first victory. During the party, Mikey thanks Misty for helping him, gives her a flower, and share a little finger promise to be friends forever. Later, everyone at the party then gathers for a picture. Psyduck gets the camera ready and goes to join the shot, but it trips and falls down as the shot is taken. Meanwhile, later in the night, Team Rocket return to eating canned food, much to their disappointment. Jessie says that they will be champions of the world, and they all optimistically agree. Major Events * Misty's Psyduck is revealed to know Water Gun, although it is not perfected. * Negi's Eevee evolves into Jolteon, and learns Thunderbolt. * Nodoka's Eevee learns Double-Edge. * Liam is revealed to own an Eevee. * Rocky is revealed to have learned * Dora's Charmander is revealed to know Iron Tail. * Silica is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Kirito is revealed to own an Eevee. * Asuna is revealed to own an Eevee. * Leafa is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Sinon is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Lisbeth is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Yui is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Premiere is revealed to own a Growlithe. * Philia is revealed to own a Shiny Vulpix. * Klein is reveaed to own an Eevee. * Yuuki is revealed to own an Oddish. * Strea is revealed to own a Bellsprout. * Ryan's Charmander is revealed to have learned Protect. * Meg is revealed to own a Nidorina. * Yue is revealed to own a Venonat. * Suu's Grimer is revealed to know Sludge Bomb. Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes